


But All I See is Him Right Now

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Especially the end, Ew, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee is a sweetheart, Mark is a barista, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, but it gets better, but its fine now, fast burn, hyuck has a shitty time, hyuck just has a shitty time for a while, i just needed to get it out of my wip's, i wrote it probably 6 months ago, id say markhyuck is healthy but hyuckbin is not, idk if han soobin is a real person but in this fic he's just an asshol not whoever they actually are, inspired by Watch by Billie Eilish, it's pretty bad but im procrastinating, its kinda a shitty fast fic, kinda???, mark doesnt cheat on hyuck, mentions of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: "What about now?"Donghyuck looked up at Mark."All I see is him." Donghyuck said honestly.-*-Donghyuck thinks this guy might be the one, but when that goes wrong he realizes all he ever wanted was right there, all this time.Fate is funny like that.





	But All I See is Him Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this a long time ago but still liked the concept so im just gonna post it
> 
> Watch by Billie Eilish kinda fits the fic?? especially the end part but you dont have to listen to it to get the story
> 
> this is highly unedited and from a few months ago so pls ignore this whole fic lol
> 
> enjoy?

 

There are a lot of times in Donghyuck's life that he thinks are the doing of fate.

 

When he walked into kindergarten and met his now best friend, Jaemin.

 

When he walked into the art classroom in his junior year of highschool and saw Jeno, Jaemin's crush, and their other friend Renjun, also Jaemin's crush, making out. And after ten seconds of staring at the two, Jaemin appearing behind the two, just as red and flushed.

 

When he walked into his house on his 18th birthday and all four of them opened their college acceptance letters to the same college.

 

When he walked into the comforting coffee shop, where a nervous barista soon became one of his closest friends.

 

A lot of walking into things.

 

But now, Donghyuck wasn't going to walk in or away, for the right reason.

 

This is why.

 

-*-

 

Donghyuck heard the bell jingle on the door above him as he walked into the same coffee shop he does everyday.

 

"Hey Mark!" He says cheerily, walking up to the counter.

 

Mark smiles back at him, saying, "You look happy today. Any special reason?"

 

Donghyuck grins, whispering loudly, "I have a date today!"

 

Mark's chest hurt. He has quite a big crush on the shorter boy. But Mark would never let his envy get in the way of Donghyuck being happy. 

 

It's all that Mark wants, for Donghyuck to be happy.

 

"Aw, congrats Hyuck. Is it that guy from your English class?" Mark says sincerely. He began working on Donghyuck's coffee, talking to him over the counter. 

 

He knew Donghyuck's order, he has been making it for nearly six months straight.

 

Regular coffee with only a dash of creamer, a shit ton of whipped cream, and caramel on top.

 

Donghyuck nods, "Yeah, Han Soo Bin. He asked me out yesterday, we are meeting here in five minutes but I came early to talk to you."

 

Mark would have been flattered at his words, but the dull ache in his chest didn't go away. 

 

"Do you want me to make his order now?" Mark asked, grabbing a cardboard cover so the cup doesn't burn Donghyuck's hands. 

 

He grabbed a Sharpie, thinking of what to write this time. They have a long running joke where Mark writes a god awful joke on the cover and Donghyuck acts like it isn't funny.

 

Mark settles with, "What did one plate say to the other? Lunch is on me."

 

He wanted to write a smiley face, but he knew it would be weird since Donghyuck was about to be on a date.

 

"No, I don't know anything about him." Donghyuck mumbled before cheering back up, "But hopefully I will. I think this one might work out, Mark."

 

Mark smiles fondly at Donghyuck. He truly hopes it does so Donghyuck isn't hurt, "I bet it will, Hyuck."

 

Donghyuck smiles at Mark, wanting to say something else, but he was interrupted.

 

"Donghyuck?" A deep voice comes from behind him.

 

Donghyuck swivels around to see Soobin. His eyes light up, brighter than when he looked at Mark. His smile widened and he moved to hug Soobin.

 

The heavy weight in Mark's chest seemed to explode and now he hurt all over. Mark thought he would be able to do this, but he can't.

 

He turns and rushes through the door, into the back room. There he sees Renjun, about to clock in.

 

"Mark? Whats wrong?" Renjun asked, noticing the distraught look on his face.

 

Mark shakes his head and he feels a lump on his throat, "Hyuckie is out there, and fuck I thought I could do it but I can't. He's on a date and he looks so happy and I don't want to change that, it just hurts."

 

Renjun nods, "I know. I know you only want the best for him. But it's okay to feel sad too."

 

Mark's eyes were filled with tears and his lip quivered.

 

"I'll cover for you. Go home and eat ice cream and cry. I'll send Jeno over." Renjun says, rubbing Mark's arm.

 

Mark nods, afraid if he speaks that he will start crying.

 

Renjun turns and walks through the door. Mark watches, and through the sliver he sees Donghyuck, staring in concern as Mark lets the tears fall.

 

The door closes before either of them can do anything.

 

-*-

 

After that day, Mark never let's himself do that again.

 

When Donghyuck is around, he puts up a fake facade, especially when his boyfriend is there.

 

Speaking of, the date went well. They hit it off. Donghyuck blushed as he rambled to all his friends, saying he even got a kiss on the cheek.

 

Jaemin had sent a worried look to him over the table, but Mark just smiled sadly.

 

It's been about a month since they started dating and Mark is still hopelessly in love with Donghyuck.

 

He is a lot better at hiding it though.

 

Or so he thought.

 

One day, Soobin came up to the counter, Donghyuck sitting at a table on his phone.

 

"Hey, Mark." Soobin said, "I'll have a vanilla latte with extra sugar. And Donghyuck's usual."

 

Mark nodded, "Sure, it'll be 10.59."

 

"Come on, man. You always give it to Donghyuck for free." Soobin whines. Not in a cute way like Donghyuck.

 

Mark's smile freezes, "I don't. Only sometimes, and it's because we are good friends."

 

Soobin sneers, "Look, I know you're in love with him. But he's mine, so back off."

 

Mark was taken aback. The smile wipes off his face, replaced by a look of desperation.

 

"Soobin. I am, but I am not trying to change the fact that you two are together. He isn't yours, because he isn't an object. But he is your boyfriend. You make him happy, and that's all I want. I promise, I am not trying to get in between you two. On my life." Mark says quietly, voice vulnerable.

 

Soobin just scowls, "Whatever."

 

He throws a twenty on the counter, "Keep the change." And walks away rudely.

 

Mark frowns down at the money. He makes the change anyways.

 

When he moves to make the coffees, he writes, "What's the hardest tea to swallow? Reality."

 

Mark feels that it is a little too real for his usual style of jokes, but he's too sad to care.

 

When Soobin comes to take the coffees, Mark hands him the money, "Just, take care of him."

 

Soobin glared at Mark. Walking away, he pockets the money. He sees the cardboard cover. He rips it off and throws it at the trash can, missing as it slides across the floor.

 

Mark watches as Soobin places the coffee down. Donghyuck blindly reaches for his cup, busy while on the phone with, probably, Jaemin.

 

Donghyuck winces at the touch of a hot cup. He looks down to see there is no joke, no cover.

 

When he looks up to see Mark, all he sees is Mark frowning. Donghyuck's heart aches at the look on his face. But it hurts even more when Yeri, another barista, comes over and pulls him into a hug.

 

Not from jealousy.

 

One, because Mark is gay. Two, because Donghyuck has a boyfriend.

 

But from envy. He wants to be the one comforting Mark. But it feels like he is the reason why Mark is sad in the first place.

 

Okay and maybe he's a little jealous.

 

Why though? It's not like Donghyuck likes Mark like that- oh my fucking god.

 

_I have a crush on Mark Lee_

 

Soobin notices, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

 

Donghyuck cringes, he hates that pet name, "Is Mark okay? Did he seem off when you were up there?"

 

Soobin's eyebrows furrow, "No. It doesn't matter though. Don't worry, I'm here."

 

Donghyuck feels even worse at those words.

 

It's obvious that Soobin hates Mark, at least Mark tries to like Soobin, but he really doesn't.

 

Donghyuck feels like Mark tries though, Mark tries because Donghyuck likes Soobin.

 

Donghyuck stands up, "I'm going to go grab a straw, do you want one?"

 

Soobin shakes his head, annoyance obvious on his features. He sighs dramatically and picks up his phone.

 

Donghyuck walks over and grabs a straw and a few napkins. When he turns, he sees one of the cardboard covers on the floor.

 

_What kind of monster just throws these on the floor?_   Donghyuck thinks.

 

He reaches down to pick it up. Turning it over, Donghyuck sees familiar writing on it.

 

_Mark never forgets,_ Donghyuck thinks as his heart flutters.

 

He frowns, the trash can is way too far for Mark to have thrown it, plus he would've recycled it.

 

Donghyuck looks up to see Soobin smiling down at his phone.

 

Soobin obviously did it.

 

He hates seeing them whenever they come here.

 

Donghyuck feels disgust pool up in his stomach.

 

He grabs his phone and texts Soobin that he had to leave for an emergency.

 

Instead, Donghyuck walks behind the counter and into the back room, looking for Mark.

 

"Mark?" He calls out into the empty room.

 

Yeri walks around the corner, "Donghyuck! Hey, Mark just went home. Do you want me to call him back?"

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, "It's fine. Thanks Yeri. Do you know why he was so sad a few minutes ago?"

 

Yeri's polite smile wavers, "Uh, he didn't tell me, but I can kind of guess. I'm not going to say though, since I don't know if I'm right."

 

Donghyuck nods understandingly. He peeks his head out the door, Soobin nowhere in sight.

 

He sighs, before walking out and home by himself.

 

-*-

 

Donghyuck knew Soobin wasn't right for him. He knew since the first date.

 

But he didn't know why he never called it off.

 

He still doesn't.

 

Donghyuck knows he should, he doesn't even like Soobin.

 

He likes Mark, and it's building up fast.

 

When they meet after class or for lunch or when everyone hangs out together, all Donghyuck thinks about is Mark.

 

Is he smiling? Oh that's so fucking cute.

Is he laughing? Adorable.

Is he making coffee? He's so focused aww

Is he doing homework? He looks so frustrated I just want to cuddle him

 

Donghyuck has never felt so strongly about someone, and it almost hurts. 

 

-*-

 

Mark smiled at an old lady, handing her the tea and walking back to the register.

 

"Oh, Soobin." Mark says, mood plummeting, "You want the regular? And Donghyuck's regular?"

 

Soobin didn't look happy to see him either, "No. Just my regular and whatever she wants."

 

Behind Soobin was a girl, about their age, "Hi, I'll have just a regular caramel macchiato please!"

 

She was nice and cheery, reminding Mark of Donghyuck.

 

Mark smiles politely, "Sure. That will be 8.57 please."

 

Soobin didn't move for his wallet, turning to the girl, "You aren't going to pay?"

 

The girl frowns but takes her purse out and pays. Soobin sighs impatiently and walks to a random table.

 

Mark takes her money. While he makes the coffee she says, "He comes here a lot? I'm really nervous."

 

"Why?" Mark asks, not rudely but curiously.

 

She blushes, "It's our first date."

 

Mark freezes, "What?"

 

She nods, "Is he nice? I hope this works out."

 

Mark frowns, the deja vu hitting him hard. He finishes their coffee, "Look, Soobin might be the right one for you, but be careful. He's not perfect."

 

Mark glares at Soobin, while the girl just takes the coffee's over to him.

 

As soon as she walked away, Mark grabbed his phone.

 

He texted Donghyuck.

 

_M: Hey, did you and Soobin break up??_

 

Mark looks up, seeing Soobin leaning in for a kiss. He raises his camera as subtly as possible and takes a pic of them kissing.

 

His phone buzzes.

 

_Hyuckie: No_

_Hyuckie: Why????_

 

Mark sighs as he replies,

 

_M: I think he's cheating on you_

_M: He came in with this girl and she said it was their first date._

 

Mark sends the picture right after.

 

_Hyuckie: Actually?_

_Hyuckie: You aren't fucking with me_

_M: I wouldn't_

_M: Not over this_

_M: Would you be mad if I confronted him?_

_Hyuckie: No, as long as I get to beat him up too_

_M: of course_

 

Mark sets his phone down and rushes over to the table.

 

He grabs Soobin's collar and raises him from his chair.

 

"What the fuck, Mark?" Soobin yells, already causing a scene.

 

Mark just pushes him, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're cheating on my friend with this lovely girl."

 

The girl gasps, "Wait, actually? Is it Donghyuck? I fucking knew it!"

 

Soobin glares, "You don't know what you're talking about."

 

"I think I do." Mark sneers, eye level with him.

 

Soobin scoffs, "You're only doing this because you're jealous. Everyone knows you're in love with Donghyuck. You're just mad cause I popped his cherry."

 

There was a familiar gasp behind him, but Mark ignored it.

 

Mark saw red, Donghyuck said he wanted to wait to have sex.

 

"Sure, I was jealous, but you know I wasn't going to ruin this for him. He really liked you, you made him happy. That's all I wanted. And now you cheated on him!" Mark yelled. "It doesn't matter how I feel about him. It matters how you do, you're his boyfriend and you are here kissing some other girl who doesn't deserve this either."

 

Soobin charged Mark, who sidestepped as Soobin swung. Soobin stumbled as Mark pushed him again, "You're a horrible person, you made him sad and angry. And now I'm pissed."

 

Mark opened the door of the coffee shop, dragging Soobin out and punching him square in the jaw.

 

Soobin stumbled and fell.

 

"Go home and never fucking come back." Mark spat at Soobin, glaring daggers down at him.

 

When he walked back in, he realized his mistake.

 

Everyone inside saw the whole deal, and they were silent staring at him.

 

"I'm so sorry everyone, please excuse-" Mark started.

 

He was cut off by the girl running at him and hugging him. Mark stumbled back and hugged her back, "I'm sorry about him. I wanted to tell you when you walked in but I wasn't sure until now."

 

The girl sobbed into his shirt, and then applause filled the small shop.

 

People were clapping for Mark. For throwing Soobin out for cheating, for protecting not only his friend, but this stranger.

 

Mark smiled sheepishly, not noticing a certain someone standing in the corner.

 

Mark whispered to the girl, "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

 

She nodded and pulled away.

 

Mark smiled opening the door for her, walking her down the street, making sure Soobin wasn't going to jump her.

 

"Thank you." She whispered as she unlocked her car.

 

Mark smiled, "No problem."

 

"I hope Donghyuck realizes how much you love him. I can only dream of someone doing all that for me." She smiles, "He deserves someone who cares about him, and you obviously do."

 

Mark's smile falters, "I can't do that. Not now, at least. He is about to go through an awful breakup and he needs a friend, not a rebound."

 

She smiles, kissing his cheek, before closing the door and driving away.

 

When the car disappears down the street, Mark sits on the corner.

 

Sighing, he takes out his phone. He had a lot of missed texts.

 

_Ren: I saw what happened_

_Ren: Call me when you're ready. Yeri is covering for yo_

 

_Jaems: Junnie told me what happened_

_Jaems: Hyuck is lucky to have you_

 

_NOjam: Mark_

_NOjam: you son of a bitch you did it again_

_NOjam: showing me up_

_NOjam: you and hyuck aren't even dating but are somehow more romantic than I am and I have TWO boyfriends_

 

Mark smiles at that one

 

_Hyuckie: I heard you threw soobin out_

_Hyuckie: thank you_

 

Mark decides to call Donghyuck.

 

He listened to the ringing before Donghyuck picked up.

 

"Hyuckie?" Mark asked softly, "How are you doing?"

 

Donghyuck sniffles, "I'm okay, I guess."

 

He was there. Donghyuck was in the corner behind the counter when it all happened.

 

Honestly, Donghyuck was more scared that Mark was going to get hurt.

 

In the background, it sounds somewhat noisy. Mark asked, "Are you in class?"

 

Donghyuck scrambles over the phone, going to a quieter place by walking out of the shop to the sidewalk, "Uh, no."

 

"Oh," Mark said, "Do you want me to pick you up?"

 

"No, Jaemin already is about to." Donghyuck says.

 

The line is silent before Donghyuck speaks, "Thank you, Mark."

 

"Anytime, Hyuck." Mark says sincerely.

 

"I actually kind of knew." Donghyuck laughs sadly, he might have never felt anything for Soobin, but it still hurts, "He was always calling someone, or texting her."

 

"Why didn't you walk away then?" Mark asks, not mad, just worried.

 

Donghyuck sighs, "I don't know. I never liked him all that much. I guess it was just nice to have someone care in that way."

 

Mark felt his heart sink, "Oh, Hyuckie. I-"

 

"I gotta go, Jaemin is here." Donghyuck cuts him off, "Bye, Mark."

 

The line goes dead before Mark can respond.

 

Mark stares at his phone sadly, not noticing Jaemin's car pulling out from the coffee shop about ten stores down.

 

-*-

 

About three and a half weeks after the breakup, Donghyuck was back to his normal self.

 

It had a lot to do with Mark.

 

Mark was currently closing up the shop, working late to cover for Renjun.

 

Donghyuck was sitting on the counter, waiting for him. Scrolling through instagram mindlessly.

 

"Hyuck?" Mark asked, he had been itching to say this all day.

 

Donghyuck hummed in acknowledgement.

 

Mark wrung his hands nervously, "When do you think you're going to be ready to date again?"

 

Donghyuck froze. 

 

"I'm not sure. I guess it just depends on who's asking." Donghyuck mumbled, jumping down.

 

Mark nodded silently. He grabbed Donghyuck's hand, something they have been doing a lot lately, and they walked out, locking the door behind them.

 

They walked in comfortable silence until Mark asked, "What if that kid from your science class asked you out?"

 

Donghyuck snorted, "Probably."

 

Mark felt a pang go to his chest.

 

"Or that guy you went to high school with? Hyunjin?" Mark said next.

 

Donghyuck whistled, "Any damn day."

 

"What would you say if I asked you out, on a d-date?" Mark asked.

 

Donghyuck stopped, causing Mark to by their joined hands. Mark was looking at the ground and refused to look up.

 

Donghyuck's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He felt so disappointed and distraught.

 

"No." Donghyuck said sternly, "You of all people, I would 100% say no."

 

Mark felt his heart break into a million pieces.

 

He felt like he couldn't breathe and his hand that held Donghyuck's burned.

 

"O-oh." Mark stuttered, trying to not seem too let down.

 

He turned and kept walking, Donghyuck trailing after him.

 

But it hurt so much. 

 

It was like drowning.

 

Mark's chest hurt so bad and he tried not to show it.

 

But he couldn't breath and he felt a lump in his throat. Tears filled his eyes and he bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

 

_Grow up. He never had to say yes to you._   Mark told himself.

 

The other side of his brain said,  **I know. It still hurts, but I would never force him into something he doesn't want.**

 

Donghyuck noticed the odd silence and stopped again, tugging Mark's arm to face him.

 

Donghyuck felt an ache in his heart at the sight.

 

Mark was biting his lip red, tears stuck in his eyes as he stared down sadly, refusing to look at Donghyuck.

 

"Oh, Mark." Donghyuck said, raising a hand to cup Mark's face, "What's wrong?"

 

Mark looked into Donghyuck's eyes. Donghyuck felt like someone shot him when he saw how devastated Mark was.

 

Mark took a shaky deep breath in and said, "I respect your answer and I'm not trying to guilt trip you. I promise, I just want you to be happy."

 

Donghyuck smiled at that, squeezing Mark's hands.

 

Mark continued, "I just, I really like you. A lot. More than I ever have anyone before. I shouldn't have asked you, especially not now. It just h-hurts."

 

(i imagine him saying it like she does in this video except he says 'hurts' [link](https://youtu.be/4pvFmpQd60k?t=16) )

 

The way he said "hurts" shakily and honestly with a deep breath out made Donghyuck want to hide.

 

Mark let one tear slide down his face and he blushed in shame, looking to the side.

 

Donghyuck wiped it away with his hand, "I know."

 

Mark sniffled and bit his lip again, trying to calm down.

 

"I was there, on the day you told me Soobin was cheating on me. I was in the coffee shop. The back room, actually. I was coming to surprise you and take you out to lunch." Donghyuck chuckled at the memory.

 

"I didn't let Soobin touch me. Ever. He didn't 'pop my cherry' as he crudely said." Donghyuck explained.

 

Donghyuck didn't say it, but he kind of hoped Mark would one day.

 

Mark seemed confused but nodded along.

 

Donghyuck sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you didn't know what I meant a few seconds ago. That kid in my science class? Hyunjin from sophomore year? I wouldn't mind going out with them because I know it would be one night and it would end."

 

Mark still had his head tilted slightly. But he had stopped crying, choosing to listen instead.

 

"They would all be rebounds, unimportant." Donghyuck elaborated, "But you, Mark, I'm not sure if you realized but I really like you too. I would say no because I don't want us to be the aftereffects of a bad relationship. If we date, I want it to be on our own time. Our own terms where it is just us two."

 

Mark's breath hitched and he said, "So you just aren't ready?"

 

Donghyuck nodded.

 

Mark sighed, "Fuck, Duckie. I thought I was going to have to move back to Canada."

 

He pulled Donghyuck in for a hug, tightly holding him.

 

When they pulled away, Mark insisted on walking Donghyuck all the way home.

 

"So you saw the whole thing with Soobin?" Mark asked, squeezing Donghyuck's hand teasingly.

 

Donghyuck hummed, "I did. I also saw you clock him in front of a bunch of children."

 

Mark groaned, "I was just so pissed. He- he  _hurt_ you and made you  _sad._   If I ever see him again I think I'll kill him."

 

Donghyuck giggled and nudged Mark.

 

_He just needs time. And I guess that's whats best for both of us._

 

-*-

 

Two weeks later, and here we are.

 

All caught up.

 

Donghyuck tends to walk into things, as fate decides for him.

 

But here he is, sitting on the stool in a familiar coffee shop, not walking in or away. Just waiting.

 

"Hey Hyuckie!" Mark said, seeing him when he clocked in, "You want your regular?"

 

Donghyuck shook his head, smiling, "I'll take some chamomile tea though."

 

Mark smiled fondly and nodded. He set it in front of Donghyuck and teased, "Someone is in a good mood today."

 

"Hmm." Donghyuck agreed, "I'm meeting someone here today."

 

Mark's face fell a little, before he smiled again, sincerely saying, "I hope this time it works out, with whoever it is."

 

Donghyuck noticed how it sounded, "It's not a date!" he yelled.

 

Mark seemed to relax at that, "Oh, okay then. Who is it?"

 

Before Donghyuck could respond, someone rang the bell for service and Mark went to the register.

 

"Hi, what can I get you- oh." Mark said, looking up and seeing the last person he wanted to see, "Soobin. I told you to never come back. You have ten seconds to leave before I finish what we started last time."

 

Soobin looked panicked, "Wait! Please, let me explain."

 

Mark raised an eyebrow, challenging Soobin.

 

"I'm here to apologize. After last time, I went back to Incheon. I met this guy and fell in love with him and he ended up cheating on me." Soobin said dryly.

 

Mark felt himself soften, "Okay, continue."

 

Soobin sighed, "I realized what an asshole I was. I just wanted to come back and apologize. I'm not looking for forgiveness, especially after how I awful I was. I just want to say sorry."

 

Mark nodded, "I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

 

"I know, Donghyuck agreed to meet me here actually," Soobin smiled sheepishly, "But you deserve a sorry too. I was such a dick to you."

 

Mark just eyed him up and leaned in, whispering, "You have five minutes to talk to Hyuck before I kick you out. That's the most my forgiveness will get you."

 

Soobin nodded and walked around the corner to sit by Donghyuck.

 

Mark watched them carefully, making sure Donghyuck was fine. He seemed to be.

 

Mark took a few peoples orders, giving the two privacy, but still monitoring them.

 

Donghyuck conversed with Soobin surprisingly peacefully.

 

Soobin spoke for nearly two minutes straight telling him how sorry he was until Donghyuck interrupted him, saying it's okay.

 

Soobin still looked regretful.

 

"Soobin, you said someone you loved did the same to you," Donghyuck said, holding his hand, "It seemed you have already payed your debt."

 

He nodded remorsefully.

 

"Have you found someone else?" Donghyuck asked, sipping his tea.

 

Soobin shook his head, "He is all I dream about, all I want. But it's not right."

 

"I felt that way about you for the first few weeks." Donghyuck nodded.

 

Soobin furrowed his brows, "But you never loved me?"

 

"Still, I didn't have to to feel hurt. I used to see you in everything and I never really knew you." Donghyuck explained.

 

"What about now?"

 

Donghyuck looked up at Mark. Mark had his eye on them, watching them carefully. He saw Donghyuck's gaze and smiled. He held up the ridiculously long receipt that showed someones awful order that cost nearly 20 dollars by itself.

 

Donghyuck giggled and Mark relaxed a little at that.

 

"All I see is him." Donghyuck said honestly.

 

He felt like Fate was looking down on him, satisfied with success.

 

Fate was funny like that.

 

Soobin smiled, "I'm glad. He really cares about you, always has."

 

Donghyuck smiled back.

 

Soobin stood up, "I doubt I'll ever hear from you again. But I am so serious when I say that if you need anything I promise I will be good to you. If you need to talk, need a ride, anything."

 

Donghyuck nodded. Soobin walked out, all three boys there feeling better.

 

Mark walked over as soon as he left and said, "You okay?"

 

Donghyuck nodded.

 

Mark didn't seem convinced, "I'm about to clock out."

 

"But you've only been here for like half an hour." Donghyuck said confusedly.

 

Mark smirked, "I've covered for everyone who works here so many times that I could take off a whole month if I wanted and still get paid."

 

Donghyuck smiled, "Oh yeah? And where would you go?"

 

"Hmm, I don't know about a whole month, but for right now I heard that the new restaurant down the street is really good." Mark said, implying that he wanted Donghyuck to go with him right now.

 

Donghyuck pretended to think, "I don't know. I think if you take any longer to get out of that damn name tag and apron that I'll leave by myself."

 

Mark sprinted to the backroom quickly.

 

Donghyuck yelled after him, "It's a date!"

 

Mark's head popped out from the door, "Wait, really?"

 

"We'll go dutch?" Donghyuck said, somehow nervous.

 

Mark grinned, "Or I could just pay."

 

Donghyuck smiled, "I'm not complaining. Just hurry up, I expect dessert too!"

 

Mark came out from the backroom with his jacket and joked, "Do you want a goodnight kiss too?"

 

"... I wouldn't be mad."

 

((he gets more than just a goodnight kiss, he gets himself a wonderful boyfriend and the start of a long, love-filled, life))

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is great! If you got this far, thank you, I know this is one of my worst fics but I wanted to post it still cause nostalgia.
> 
> I have more fics coming soon, I just want to make them good so I'm taking my time on them, plus I have to actually start trying in school cause gpa and exams and college and shit 
> 
> Thanks again! xx


End file.
